percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taste of Youth: Chapter 80
Chris P.O.V I stood on the Half-Blood hill, looking down at the camp. I came to camp to just ask Chiron about the whereabouts of my mother, instead, I went on a quest and made some new friends. Unfortunately, I had to go again, I still had stuff to do. "Looks like my job here is done." I pet Peleus's head. "You must be sick of seeing me leave and come back aren't you?" The dragon guarding the golden fleece puffed out a cloud of smoke in agreement. I began my decent down the hill when I heard someone call my name. "Christopher!" I turned around to see Katherine run towards me. "Christopher!" "I heard you the first time, what's wrong?" I asked, through out the quest I have begun treating Kat like a little sister, so I was worried because she looked distressed. "My friends were kidnapped!" She said. I stood there shocked with her words. "Who?" "Gomez and the others." I had no idea who they were but I guessed it they were important to her. "Okay let's go." I said, then Josh appeared with Cheyyenne. "Your not planning to go without us are you?" Josh asked. "Course not. Let's go." I said. ---- I reached Mount Edna. Behind the rock we were hiding behind, we saw Katherine's captured friends, tied up like cattle. The mastermind behind it all, good 'ol Misty a.k.a Mystica, was standing with her back to us. "What do we do? Charge straight at her?" Cheyyenne asked. "She's only one person, there's four of us. I think we can be a bit reckless." Josh replied. I thought otherwise. In the few days I had known the girl, I figured out she was resourceful. No doubt she had a trap set up for us. "Let's just be careful okay?" I said to the others. Josh signaled us to move and we did. We tried to sneak up behind her, but even before we reached her, several Empousa appeared out of nowhere. Mystica laughed. "You really think I would let you come without any protection for myself?! You are really foolish." She laughed again. "Now Empousa, would you be so kind to kill the demigods that aren't Josh or that nemesis-girl? But also keep Josh busy please." Those demigods meant Cheyyenne and I. The Empousa closed towards us, we drew our weapons and met their challenge. Mystica advanced on Katherine, who for some reason stood frozen. "Now you, unfortunately, out of all of them, I hate you the most. So I'll kill you and deal with that Nyx-spawn later." Mystica raised a dagger and brought it down on Katherine. Katherine blocked the attack. She stared Mystica in the eye, "You that's funny because I hate you too." Seeing the look in her eye, Mystica stepped back. Kat's eyes were full of guilt and sadness, but also anger and frustration. "I just bring despair to my friends..First Kynigos." Her shifted to her friend who were tied up. "Then you guys." Her eyes finally rested to us. "Then you guys." I pulled out my sword from the chest of an Empousa, disintegrating her. I only now realised the seriousness of the situation. "Kat?" Kat began walking to towards the edge of the cliff, overlooking the sea. "It'll be better if I died, I mean I won't hurt people anymore." "Kat!" I exclaimed and broke into a run to go to her, only to get blocked by an Empousa. "Get out of my way!" I said and I brought the sword across her neck. I ran, but the distance was to great. She turned around and mouthed the words Goodbye. I watched as she stepped off the cliff. "No!" I ran and made a desperate grab for her, my hand caught nothing. I brought my hand up, to see it was trembling. I covered my hands with my face and shouted in rage. "Whoa Chris, cool it down a bit." Josh said. "Why can't I even save one life?! I'm frickin immortal for God's Sake! And I can't even save the life of one person!" "Chris, there's nothing you could do." Cheyyenne said. I kept quiet. Mystica's voice tore through the silence. "This is not over! Josh will marry me! He-" She was stopped, because a wall of shadow slammed into her. I stood up, picking up my sword. My rage turned to anger, anger towards one person. "You know what Mystica? I just watched my friend die, I am not in the mood for your stupidity." I charged at her. She desperately tried to block my attacks. Unsuccessful, she stepped back and nearly tripped. I grabbed her face and set my hand a blaze with black fire. She screamed, honestly I enjoyed it, hearing her scream in pain was like listening to really good music. She stepped back, holding her face. I could smell the smell of burning flesh, it was a delicious smell. I kicked her, and she fell. I raised my sword and sent it through her chest. She screamed again. "Don't worry, you won't die yet. I missed your heart, you won't die before I'm satisfied!" I twisted the sword that was in her chest, she screamed again. I saw the look in Mystica's eyes, I saw fear, satisfying fear. I pulled out my sword and raised it for another blow, my hand was held back by someone's arms. It was Cheyyenne, she held my hand back from attacking again. "Let go Cheyyenne." I threatened. "No!" "Let go or I will-" "You'll what?!" She raised her eyes to meet mine, I saw fear in her eyes, the same fear I saw in Mystica's eyes. Another person put his hand on my shoulder. It was Josh, he was slowly shaking his head, obviously saying No. Then I looked at Mystica. She was a bloody mess. God, did I do that? Slowly I put my sword down. I knelt and looked at Mystica, "I let you live now, but don't disturb anyone again because next time, I won't show any mercy." I stood up, walked towards Kat's friends and let them go. "Come on let's go. We need a shroud for a Child of Nemesis." Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page